facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF)
Overview The Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), commonly known as His Majesty's Ground Force is the land armed forces of the Royalist Kingdom. The RKGF is administered by the Royal War Office from Longinus. It has been managed by the Ministry of Defense since 1883. Their Commander-in-Chief is the RK monarch, HM King Thomas II and they are managed by the Defence Council of the Ministry of Defence. The Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the ground force. The Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) are charged with protecting the Royalist Kingdom and her Crown Colonies, promoting RK's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. They are active and regular participants on peacekeeping missions and other coalition operations. The professional head of the RK Army is the Chief of the General Staff, currently Sir Henry West. The primary mission of the Army is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies" preserving the peace and security, and providing for the defense, of the Royalist Kingdom, the Commonwealths and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Royalist Kingdom, supporting the national policies, implementing the national objectives, overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Royalist Kingdom. Formation and structure Operational The major operational command is the Royal Central Command (HQ Goose Green) (following the amalgamation of Land Command and Headquarters Adjuntant General). It is split into divisions and subordinate units ranging from regiments to squadrons. The standard operational units are structured as follows, although various units have their own structure, conventions, names and sizes. Corps are made up of two or more divisions, but are now unlikely to be deployed as a purely national formation due to the size of the RKGF; e.g., the ARRC. In place of a Battalion, a task-specific Battlegroup may be formed. A battlegroup is grown around the core of either an armoured regiment or infantry battalion, and has other units added or removed from it as necessary for its purpose. It results in a mixed formation of armour, infantry, artillery, engineers and support units, typically consisting of between 600 and 700 soldiers under the command of a Lieutenant Colonel. A number of elements of the RKGF use alternative terms for battalion, company and platoon. These include the Royal Armoured Corps, Corps of Royal Engineers, Royal Logistic Corps, and the Royal Corps of Signals who use regiment (battalion), squadron (company) and troop (platoon). The Royal Artillery are unique in using the term regiment in place of both corps and battalion, they also replace company with battery and platoon with troop. Aviation components The RKGF operates alongside the Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF) as part of a Joint Force, but the army also has its own Army Air Corps. Military helicopters of all three services are commanded by Joint Helicopter Command, a joint 10 star headquarters operating under HQ Land Forces. Structure Royal Central Command. (RCCOM) *'RKGF Royal Security Committee.' *'RKGF Royal Security Council. ' *'Administrative' *'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) *'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) *'Colonial Military Administration' *'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) *'RKGF Astrophysics' *'RKGF Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) *'RKGF Royal Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) *'RKGF Logistical Corps' *'RKGF Test and Evaluation Corps' *''RKGF Ordnanc''e Committee *'Royal Office of Military Intelligence' (OMI) *'Royal Office of Investigations' (OI) *'Ground Special Warfare: ' *'Royal Special Service (RSS).' *'RKGF Gurhka Corps' Regional Commands *'Northern Royal Command' *'Central Royal Command' *'Southern Royal Command' *'Home Front Royal' ''C''ommand '''Colonial commands *'New Hertfordshire Command (Muhr)' *'Royal Tenessi Command (Aels)' *'Port Elizabeth Command (Europe)' Royal Infantry details - Assault Equipment: LK-8A2 Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife - Sniper Equipment: L96A1, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife - Royal Engineer Equipment: M3T shotgun - HK MP5 SMG, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat Knife - Anti-tank Equipment: Panzerfaust 3 Rocket Launcher, HK MP5 SMG, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Mine, Claymore, Combat Knife - Royal Medic Equipment: LK-8A1 Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Med Pack, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat Knife - Royal Special Service (RSS) Equipment: LK-8C Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, C4 Explosives, Combat Knife - Gurkha Equipment: LK-8A2 Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife Ranks, specialisms and insignia Modern Equipment of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) This is a list of the equipment currently in use by the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF). It includes small arms, armoured fighting vehicles, aircraft, boats, artillery and transport vehicles. The primary task of the is Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) to help defend the interests of the Royalist Kingdom, but it can also serve as part of a CRB force, or a United Nations (UN) or any other multi-national force. To meet its commitments the equipment of the army is constantly updated and modified. To meet any shortage or requirement on operations the army can request equipment under an Urgent Operational Requirement (UOR) which supplements planned equipment programmes. Pistols Heckler & Koch USP 9mm Pistol The 9mm HK USP LK1 The 9mm HK USP is the general issue pistol for self defence. Rifles and Shotguns Rifle 5.56 (LK-8A2) The standard issue rifle is the Bullpup configuration LK-8A2, known popularly as the CK85. The LK-8A2 can be fitted with a SUSAT 4x optical sight and a LLM01 laser aiming and torch attachment. It is fed by a 30 round magazine. There is also a carbine version the CK-8A2 in service. An Under-slung Grenade Launcher (UGL) can also be fitted to the LK-8A2 rifle. It is a single shot weapon with a side opening breech loading action, taking a 40mm High Explosive round. The UGL has a range of 350 meters for area targets. The sighting system is a ladder sight mounted onto the left of the weapon. Light Support Weapon (LK-85A2) ''' The LK-85A2 Light Support Weapon (LSW) is similar to the LK-8A2.and has been in service since 1995. It has a longer barrel, a bipod and shoulder strap fitted for greater range and accuracy. Many of the weapon's parts are interchangeable with the L85, including the same 30 round magazine. The LSW is capable of producing a high rate of accurate rapid fire at ranges up to 800 meters. The LK-85A2 has mostly been relegated to the DMR role, as its longer barrel provides superior accuracy than that of the standard LK-8A2. '''Sniper rifle (L96) The 7.62mm L96 Snipers rifle was designed to achieve first-round hit at 600m and harassing fire out to 1100m, the Accuracy International L96 sniper rifle has been upgraded with a 3-12 x 50 sight and spotting scope. Minimi light machine gun (L108A1/L110A1) The Minimi light machine gun (LMG) is issued to infantry and some other units to improve their firepower over that provided by the LK-8A2 and LK-85A2. It is a 5.56x45mm NATO calibre belt-fed machine gun, used primarily with its bipod so it can provide a level of sustained fire not possible with the LSW with its 30-round magazine. Heavy Machine Gun (L2A1) The L2 Heavy Machine Gun (HMG) of the RKGF is a version of the M2 Browning machine gun. It is a 12.7x99mm NATO calibre weapon using the .50 BMG round. Can be mounted on a tripod or on pedestal mounts on vehicles. Heckler & Koch 40mm Grenade Machine Gun The Heckler & Koch 40mm Grenade Machine Gun (GMG) provides a high rate of fire combined with the fragmentation effect of a mortar. The GMG is usually mounted on Blue Wolf vehicles but can also be used from ground-based tripods Anti tank weapons FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Tank Guided Missile Launcher (ATGM) The FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Tank Guided Missile Launcher (ATGM) fires a missile out to ~2500 m and is capable of defeating explosive-reactive armour with a tandem HEAT warhead. It is currently thought that the Javelin is capable of penetrating most armoured vehicles' armour. Protective equipment and Armor 'Mk.7 helmet ' The Mk.7 helmet is equipped with a new harness that keeps the helmet more stable on the head when night vision equipment is fitted. It is also better integrated with new weapon sights, making it an easier to use weapon in a variety of fighting positions 'O'Toole body armour ' The O'Toole body armor is a system of body armour used by the RKGF. The armour system is modular, consisting of a vest which covers the torso, upper arm protectors, and collar pieces which are issued in two sizes. Every piece of the system contains a soft armour insert to protect from fragmentation. In total there are 22 pieces issued, including soft armour inserts and covers as separate itemsThe armour system is modular, consisting of a vest which covers the torso, upper arm protectors, and collar pieces which are issued in two sizes. Every piece of the system contains a soft armour insert to protect from fragmentation. In total there are 22 pieces issued, including soft armour inserts and covers as separate items The vest consists of a front and rear soft armour panel, which join with the aid of hook & loop fasteners and press studs at the shoulders and waist sides. On both the front and rear panel cover there is a zip-fastened section in which the trauma plates are contained. Front and rear plates are different sizes, with the rear plate covering slightly more area than the front. The plates are roughly an inch (25mm) thick, and have a rubber edge strip to protect the material being compromised from side impacts through everyday use.